It All Started from a Fever
by Michiko Kougai
Summary: Sakuno is sick and yet she still continues to practice because she still can't get his mind off of a certain cat eyed boy. On the other hand the cause of her dilemma is walking by and have seen her faint... Read and review... :


Title: It All Started from a Fever…

Author: Chi-chan

Pairing: Ryoma Echizen/ Sakuno Ryuzaki

Fandom: The Prince of Tennis

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Disclaimer: Character maybe a little or maybe a lot of OOC. But well this is a fiction anyways. Don't own anything. Ryoma's brother is here in this story as well. You know Ryoga.

What would a sick person like me doing out here in a chilly Friday afternoon like this practicing tennis while I would be at my cozy house tugged under my warm blankets and drinking hot cocoa made by my grandmother? Oh yeah. I'm trying to free my mind of a certain cat eyed tennis prodigy who haunts me every time I close my eyes.

"I hate you Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said to herself as she hit the tennis ball with her racket and hearing a satisfying sound as it hit the wall. "No, I hate my self for falling for you. I'm so stupid. I have fathom that all my feelings for you are going to waste. That no matter how long or how many years it would take you, you will never return them back."

Ryoma was walking home from school as well also thinking about a certain pig tailed girl. He knew that he had been ignoring her for years now and couldn't take in the guilt anymore. He knew that he should admit it even just to himself that he liked her so that the more upcoming questions he can't understand will decrease a little.

There's even this one moment when he was closely losing to his opponent because he can't feel her anywhere. There's no voice giving him encouragement. The tiny voice he all know too well that can only came from a certain pig tailed girl. But in the end he still won telling himself that she have some important things to do that's why she's never on his game.

He passed by at where Sakuno was practicing. He stopped for a while feeling that something is wrong in here. He walked towards her and only to be greeted by surprise when Sakuno fainted in front of him.

"Oi, are you all right?" No reply escaped from her lips. He also notices that she's flushed and her breathing is uneven and somewhat labored. He put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. "Hey you're too hot!"

"You're house is a little too far away from here. I'll take you home with me for a while." He whispered as he carried Sakuno on his back. It took him a few minutes before he arrived in front of his house. He had a hard time opening the door from the fact that he's carrying all his and her things the whole journey. Finally he grabbed the door knob and twists it clockwise, it clicked and it open.

He put down all the things he's bringing in his arms as he scanned the living room for the best place where Sakuno can rest comfortably. He decided that the best option out there is to bring her up to his room and lie her down on his bed.

He opened the door leading to his room as he comfortably lie her down on his bed. He removed her shoes so she'll be more comfortable. He walked around thinking what to do next. He maybe a tennis prodigy but he may have the flaws while handling a sick unconscious girl who he started to have feelings for.

"Obaa-chan," He heard her murmur unconsciously. He walked towards her and knelt beside his bed trying to listen what she is about to say next. "Obaa-chan, you know what I practiced tennis today and I think I have improved a bit." she whispered. Ryoma managed to create a small smile while hearing her unconsciously talking.

_I was been mistaken as Ryuzaki-sensei. Oh well._ Ryoma thought.

"Obaa-chan, I hate Ryoma-kun." Ryoma frowned at her unconscious statements. "But I just can't forget my feelings for him." He smiled at that. _So she still likes me. For all the times I've been ignoring her, she still likes me? Well I also know for my self that I liked her. It's just the matter of telling her._ He sighed. He stood up and went outside to get her a towel dipped into cold water to put on her burning forehead.

He came back bringing a towel and a soup on his arms. He put the soup on the bedside table as he knelt down and laid the towel on her forehead. He stood up and decided to change his clothes from his club's uniform then he can start feeding Sakuno the soup he had heated up in the microwave.

Ryoma had finished feeding Sakuno. He was glad that he didn't panic during those times because he doesn't know what to do. A little later on, he can hear really deep breaths and as he shifted his gaze to Sakuno she was shivering like she's going to die. Ryoma ran a finger through his hair, doesn't know what to do next. _Okay Sakuno's shivering all I have to do is get the blankets._ Ryoma thought walking towards his cabinet ready to pull out some blankets to warm her up.

"Obaa-chan," He heard her murmur again. "Obaa-chan, I'm cold please hug me." Ryoma's eyes widen. _She wants me to hug her!_ His mind is now screaming, doesn't know what to do. He breathe in deeply as he heard another moan again. He move forward her and enveloped her in a hug. He felt that blood is now rushing through his face. Good thing Sakuno was unconscious and she couldn't see the state the prince of tennis was in. He snuggled her more closely to his body giving her his body heat. Sakuno moaned as she enjoyed the heat she was receiving from her 'grandmother'.

000

Ryoma's brother, Ryoga on the other room started to be bothered by the moaning sounds he is hearing. He decided to check if the moaning sounds are coming from his brother's room or ask him if he knew where those annoying sounds are coming from. He left his room as he started to walk through the hallway to his brother's room.

_Knock, Knock_

As soon as Ryoma heard that someone is knocking on his door he already doesn't know what to do. If he pulled away Sakuno might shiver again and cause her to wake up. If he didn't pull away what would that person knocking on his door think if he saw him in this kind of position.

"Hey what is it that is taking you so long to open the door?" Ryoga retorted getting really impatient.

Ryoma heard the voice and cursed quietly. _For all the people in this house why does it have to be my frigging brother?_

Ryoga on the other hand rolled his eyes and quietly counting before barging in inside.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

"Oi, did you heard that sound?" Ryoga asked scanning Ryoma's room.

"What sound?" Ryoma reprimanded. Ryoga then looked at his ototou then his eyes widen and his jaw dropped open as he saw his brother cuddling a girl in his arms.

"Never mind that sound? I'm more interested about that." He pointed at them raising both of his eye brows chuckling a bit. And that was just the time when Ryoma realized that he didn't pull away from Sakuno. He blushed.

"Who is she?" Ryoga asked bluntly as Ryoma is carefully pulling away from the hug. It wasn't really a hug after all. He was just attending to the patient's need which is warmth.

"She's an acquaintance of mine." He replied finally standing up.

"Really, an acquaintance of yours? Why does she have to lie on your bed if even I, your own brother can't even touch your damn bed?" Ryoga shouted.

"Will you tone down a bit?" Ryoma said coldly looking at him.

"You're telling me to tone down. You're bringing a girl inside your room and she's still unconscious. What would happen if that girl accused you for molestation or something drastic like rape or sexual harassment?" Ryoga exclaimed.

Ryoma rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Hey, Ryoga! Have you been hanging a lot around oyaji lately? You're starting to talk like him. And tone down your voice." Ryoma stated.

"So bother explaining,"

"It's like this I was going home from school then I saw her. She fainted so I carried her here. She has a very high fever so I took care of her for a while." Ryoma explained wondering why his onii-chan is making this simple situation into some big thing.

"Oh," Ryoga replied silently.

"Now, finally you understood." Ryoma sighed.

Ryoga then smirked at his ototou. "I'm telling this to oyaji!" He said in a sing song voice.

"No you won't." Ryoma replied.

The two heard that the front door is opening and they both felt that this is their oyaji that came home. "I guess someone around here will be busted." Ryoga said again in a sing song voice.

Ryoga then started to walk outside his brother's room when Ryoma also came out shutting the door as he and his brother stand outside. "Hey watch your girl." Ryoga said. Ryoma glared at him. "You're not telling him." Ryoma retorted.

"Well, maybe let's just see." Ryoga finally stated at last.

Both of them went down the stairs as fast as the both of them can. Since both of them are two Echizen prodigies, which means no one wanted to lose. They will do anything to win. And since the two them are desperate to come ahead of the other, they tried cheating. Well, they can do that. This is like their brotherly bonding in a very competitive way. They tried pulling each others shirt and so the both of them went tumbling down the stairs in front of their oyaji.

"Oyaji" Both of them exclaimed while panting. Ryoma stumbled on top of his brother as his brother is lying on the floor.

"What are you two brats up to?" Nanjiroh asked looking quizzically at his sons while picking his tooth.

"Echizen here," Ryoga said but was suddenly cut off.

"You're both Echizens." Nanjiroh commented rolling his eyes.

"Ryoma here," Ryoga answered sarcastically. "He has something really interesting in his room that maybe you oyaji want to check it out." Ryoga continued.

Nanjiroh then looked at his other son. "There's nothing in there." Ryoma said coldly.

"Chibisuke, why don't you like to tell oyaji?" Ryoga said pouting while looking at his brother.

"Will both of you stand up! I'm going to check it out." Nanjiroh finally said.

"Go ahead oyaji! You'll be surprise." Ryoga retorted looking at his brother smirking.

All Ryoma can do is follow his father up to his room and try his best not to let his pervert father enter.

"Don't go inside." Ryoma said blandly.

Nanjiroh push Ryoma away from the door. "Get away. I'm going to look what's inside here." As Ryoma stood up, he found his father inside his room smiling. "Ryoma why didn't you tell me that we have a very pretty visitor tonight," Ryoma blushed at his father's comment.

"I told you oyaji this is something. He even let her sleep on his bed." Ryoga said joining the conversation.

"Will you two perverts stop talking?" Ryoma suddenly said.

All of them stopped talking when they heard a tiny voice. Ryoma looked at Sakuno who was already sitting on his bed rubbing her eyes. Everyone's eyes widen.

"Ano, where am I?" Sakuno asked herself but all of them heard it all. When Sakuno looked up he saw Ryoma. The person she didn't want to expect seeing at the moment. _What happened? My head aches and I can definitely say that this isn't my room._ Sakuno suddenly held her head when it suddenly hurt so much.

"Oi, are you okay?" Ryoma inquired.

On the other hand his father and his brother just keep on rolling their eyes on the absurdity of their conversation.

"Uh… Yeah. Uhm…Ryoma-kun where are we?" Sakuno asked blushing.

"We-" Ryoma was cut off when his oyaji answered the question for him.

"Ryuzaki-chan, you're at our house and it's kinda late and your house is a bit far so, I'm inviting you to have dinner with us and stay for tonight." Nanjiroh said looking at Ryoma while he's just glaring at him.

"Uhm…if it will not bother you?" She replied shyly.

"Ryu-" Then again Ryoma was cut off by his brother.

"No, no, it will be a pleasure." Ryoga replied.

_Why does everybody in this room is interrupting me? And now oyaji asked Sakuno to stay for dinner and not only that he asked her to stay for tonight. Where in the freaking hell will Sakuno sleep? There's no spare room in here._ Ryoma thought.

"Kids dinner's ready. Ryoma, ask Ryuzaki's granddaughter to come with you all right." His mother shouted from the kitchen. "I prepared some clothes for her beside your bed just give it to her okay."

Nanjiroh and Ryoga already left Ryoma's room leaving the both of them there. There was a long silence until Sakuno speak up. "Ryoma-kun what had happened?" she muttered quietly.

"I was walking home from school and I pass by on the place where you are practicing then you fainted and I brought you here then." Ryoma explained for what it seemed like the third time already.

"So obaa-chan isn't here all along, t- to whom I was saying all those things a while a- ago?" Sakuno asked stuttering, afraid that she had all blurted it out to the wrong person. "It's my mother who took care of you." Ryoma lied. "The clothes were there I'll wait for you outside after you've get dressed." Ryoma step out of the room waiting patiently outside his door.

Sakuno went out wearing the oversize shirt of his mother and a very short, shorts that length only up to the middle of her thighs. _Why does mother have to pick such clothes which are too revealing? She can't wear that in this house there are perverts in here. _Ryoma thought scanning her from head to toe.

"Ryoma-kun, is there any problem?" Sakuno asked worriedly.

"Don't wear the shorts." Ryoma suddenly commanded.

"Pardon?" Sakuno replied.

Ryoma suddenly grabbed Sakuno's wrists which even surprise himself at his sudden actions. Sakuno then blush a deep shade of red as they entered Ryoma's room again. "Wait for a while." Ryoma said as he digs in to his cabinet.

"Here, wear this instead of that." He said simply pointing to the shorts she was wearing. Ryoma then walked out from his room. "I'll wait for you."

Inside Ryoma's room, Sakuno can't control the blush forming on her face. "Ryoma-kun wants me to wear his shorts?" She whispered to herself. The pounding of her"heart can't be control already. "Oh, I guess I'll just wear it."

Ryoma waited patiently outside his room. Soon the door opened revealing Sakuno wearing the shorts he lent her. Ryoma was stunned. She was wearing _his_ shorts. Somehow he felt kind of possessive. _I have to tell her soon._ He thought. Then a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"Ryoma, why are you two taking so long the food's waiting?" His mother called from the kitchen.

000

"What took you so long?" Nanjiroh asked Ryoma as the both of them entered the kitchen.

"I waited for her." He bent down to pick Karupin and pet him a little and put him down he then settled to his seat beside Sakuno.

"We're having curry tonight!" Nanako exclaimed. "Do you like that?" She inquired looking at Sakuno.

"Yeah" Sakuno replied smiling at her sweetly.

Ryoma's mother now entered the kitchen wiping her wet hands. "Wow!" She exclaimed in amazement. "It's like we are a new family."

"What are you talking about?" Nanjiroh asked his wife as he already started eating.

"It's like Ryoma is already married to Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter and we are all eating together!" She replied.

Ryoma and Sakuno exchange glances and blushed at her statements. "Let's just proceed to eating already." Ryoga finally said.

"Itekidamasu." They all shouted.

All of them had a very great dinner. The curry that was cooked tastes really good. The vegetables were cooked just right and the meat is really tender. It's like it's been cooked by a professional western chef.

"Uhm…Mrs. Echizen," Sakuno muttered as all eyes landed on her.

"Yes dear," Ryoma's mother answered sweetly.

"Well, I just want to thank you for taking care of me while I'm unconscious back there." Ryoma's mother was quite puzzled. All along she was here in the kitchen helping Nanako-san prepare their dinner. All she really did was find some comfortable clothes where in Sakuno could wear when she wake up later. It was even Ryoma who told her to prepare it.

Ryoga choked while drinking his water. _Why is she thanking mother for taking care of her when it was Ryoma all along? What's happening in here?_ Ryoga thought looking at his brother quizzically.

"Ryuzaki dear, but I'm not the one who took care of you." She replied looking at Ryoma. "Actually it was Ryoma who took care of you." She continued.

Ryoma was continuously shaking his head. _Come on family cooperate I don't want her to find out about that it's not yet time and I don't want to admit it in this house. Damn._

"Yeah he's the one, you know. When I entered his room he's the one fixing your towel in your forehead and when you unconsciously asked to hug you, he's the one who did that. And he's been awfully making me to shut up so you'll not wake up." Ryoga said voicing out his opinions.

Ryoma just slapped his head with his hands while shaking his head while Sakuno sat there blushing as she glanced at Ryoma. Ryoma on the other hand decided to avoid her gaze_. Oh how I need that damn cap right now. Or even Karupin. _Ryoma thought as he stood up.

"Ryoma, where are you going?" Nanjiroh asked. "Better call the Ryuzaki's. Tell Sumire that her granddaughter will sleep in here tonight."

"Alright," Ryoma responded.

"The number is on the directory." Nanjiroh added.

"Yeah,"

000

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Hello," A voice of an old woman came upon the other line's receiver.

"Hey Ryuzaki-sensei, it's Ryoma" He said.

"Good thing you've called I was going to call you as well. I will just ask if you have been hanging out with Sakuno today. She's sick and she went out to practice tennis and it's getting late she's not yet home." Uneasiness was evident on the old woman's voice.

"Yeah, well about that." Ryoma paused finding the right words. "Actually, she's in our house right now."

"Your house?"

"Yeah, when I was going home I saw her practicing tennis and she fainted so I brought her here."

"Thank you," Sumire replied.

"Another thing, you see oyaji invited her for dinner so she stayed then he also asked her to stay for tonight. She replied and told him if it wouldn't bother so much then my brother replied that it's a pleasure. So she's staying with us."

"That's alright. Take care of her."

"Yeah"

"Just bring her home tomorrow afternoon. I'll be out this morning. Bye"

"Alright." Their conversation already ended and he sighed. _So she's staying for tonight._

Ryoma then walk towards the kitchen and he saw that everything was already finish the washing of the dishes and cleaning the place. He found his family and Sakuno still sitting there.

"What's up?" He asked as he took a seat beside Sakuno.

"She's staying in your room tonight." Nanjiroh said.

"What!?" Ryoma said as he stood up. "How come, why?"

"Why do you expect she'll be sleeping in Ryoga's room or in our room?" Nanjiroh questioned.

"I'll like that but she's _your _acquaintance." Ryoga mumbled.

"But what about in Nanako-san's room?"

"Ryoma my room is just small besides it's your room which is the biggest so there discussion ended. Go to sleep already."

He sighed. _She's staying for tonight and in **my** room. _He sighed again.

All of them decided to leave already even Ryoga. "Night, chibisuke!!" He said.

"Night," Ryoma replied. Sakuno just bowed and smiled.

"So, let's go." Ryoma said looking at Sakuno.

"Where?" Sakuno asked innocently.

"In my room, Nanako-san told us to sleep already, right." Ryoma replied.

"Yeah," She blushed from embarrassment.

000

Ryoma put out his sleeping bag and he lie it down on the floor. "I'll sleep in here. Go sleep in my bed." Ryoma said.

"But it's okay. I can sleep there. Besides I'm the visitor I should be the one sacrificing." She lied. The truth is she's scared.

"Okay, it's your choice then." He replied. Soon Ryoma closed the lights and only left the lamp placed on his bedside table open. Sakuno lied down on the sleeping bag and closed her eyes. He too lied down on the bed and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes Sakuno can't take it anymore. Her heart was pounding loudly from the fact that she's in Ryoma's room and that she's scared sleeping on the floor.

"Uh…um…Ryoma-kun," She mumbled.

"Hnn." He replied eyes closed.

"Y-You s-see can I s-sleep b-beside y-you?" Sakuno stuttered.

Ryoma, whose eyes where close a moment ago was now wide open as he heard what Sakuno asked him.

"Why?" He replied as he sat a little and looked at her. Sakuno then blushed hard when she saw his eyes looking at her.

"I- I'm s-scared." Sakuno replied as she too sat a little avoiding his gaze.

Ryoma then grin a little then patted his free space on his bed. "Alright, sleep here then."

"T-Thank you." She also smiled at him when she stood up and lied down beside him. Ryoma was already lying down staring at the ceiling as she felt her skin beside him. It brings some tingles on his body and he smirk. He then looked at Sakuno's peaceful sleeping face then he sighed. _I'm already sure now of what I am feeling._

A few minutes later Sakuno was moving and Ryoma was getting uneasy with it. One of her arms was draping above his abdomen while she's facing him. Ryoma tried to move because of the anxiety inside him. He blushed at the thought that she was in a room alone with a girl he had started to realize feelings for.

_I'll just sleep through it. I am just a little bit tired about today's events. Sakuno sick, Sakuno fainting, Sakuno I've been taken care of, Sakuno founded by oyaji and brother and Sakuno sleeping beside me. Yeah today's event is tiring alright. _He thought yawning as he slowly closes his eyes.

000

Ryoma woke up finding him self staring at the peaceful sleeping face of Sakuno. His eyes widen and cheeks flushed. He still found himself wrapped around her arms as he found his arms around her. He slowly pulled away and sat down on his bed stretching.

_Knock, Knock_

"Okay a very nice day to start a day with a knock and finding out that Sakuno and I sleep together in a bed." He whispered to himself.

Ryoga then burst open the door and step inside. "Oi, good thing you're awake." His eye then landed on Ryoma and Sakuno. "Hey it's not what you are thinking." Ryoma said a tint of red evident on his face. "What are you doing here?" He added. Ryoga just rolled his eyes. "I know this thing will happen." Ryoga replied. "What?" Ryoma asked quite puzzled. "That Sakuno will be sleeping beside you on your bed, but never mind that. Okaa-san told me to wake both of you two up. It's nine o'clock in the morning you know." Ryoga said simply sitting on the chair of Ryoma's table.

"Nine o'clock?" Ryoma exclaimed.

"Check your clock." Ryoga replied pointing on the clock hanging on Ryoma's wall. "Okaa-san told me to check on you before she and Nanako-san went to shop somewhere I don't have interest with."

"Where's oyaji?" Ryoma asked already getting out of the bed.

"He's out as usual. Anyways" He replied as he threw a paper bag at Ryoma.

"What's this?" Ryoma inquired as he scrutinize what's inside the bag.

"I think that's clothes for her, okaa-san said to give it to you and asked Ryuzaki-chan to wear it." Ryoga replied already standing up. "I'm going out. See you later, Chibisuke,"

"Alright, see ya!" Ryoma said. He then placed the paper bag on the bedside the table as he grabbed his towel and other clothes he'll wear for today.

"Ryuzaki, wake up it's nine o'clock." Ryoma said as he shook Sakuno on her shoulder.

"Hnn. I'm still very sleepy." She mumbled while yawning but before she closed her eyes, she remembered a certain face that she saw who woke her up from her slumber. She suddenly sat up and blushed. "S-Sorry R-Ryoma-kun," She faltered. Ryoma just flashed her his famous smirk. "It's okay. I'll take a shower you wait here alright."

"Yeah sure." Sakuno replied smiling at him. She saw his retreating back and she smiled. _I have been noticing that he's been quite in a mood today. Our conversation is not awkward and he's starting almost all our conversation. And he's smirking a lot lately. _She thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ryoma came out of the shower room a towel on his head while drying his hair. She was staring. She knew for herself. Ryoma raised one of his eyebrows. "What?" Ryoma asked irritation evident on his voice.

"N-Nothing" She replied blushing. Ryoma just shrugged and head to the refrigerator on his room. He grabbed two bottles of milk and handed one to Sakuno. "After drinking this take a bath and we'll go down and eat breakfast later." He said. Sakuno was just staring at him until Ryoma snapped her out. "Ryuzaki!" He shouted.

"Uh…S-sorry." She replied as she sipped a little on her milk and stood up. "I-I'll take a shower now." Sakuno said.

"Oh yeah, okaa-san bought you clothes. It's there on the paper bag on the bed side table. The towel that you'll use is there I already prepared it." He replied.

"Your towel?" Sakuno asked.

"Yeah don't worry that's new I've never used that." He responded as he took another sip on his milk. Sakuno now walked on the bedside table and grabbed the paper bag. She also grabbed the towel beside it and proceeded to the shower room.

A few minutes later she walked out the shower room as he saw Ryoma playing with Karupin. She was wearing a pink sleeveless turtle neck and a denim skirt. Ryoma blinked ones, twice registering her image in her brain. He gulped. He felt that blush is slowly tainting his face.

Now Sakuno was the one who inquired because he was staring at her. "Ryoma-kun?" She asked.

Ryoma shook his head. "Nothing. Let's go down now. Breakfast is served."

0000

"Ryoga!" Ryoma exclaimed as he saw that there's nothing on the table aside from a note from his brother. He read it.

_Gomen ne Chibisuke, been hungry._

_Just ask Ryuzaki-chan out._

_By the way it's also about lunch time you woke up._

_See you later,_

_Ryoga_

Sakuno looked at Ryoma worriedly. Ryoma just placed the paper on his pocket as he walked inside the kitchen and closed all the lights. Sakuno unconsciously followed him inside. "Uhm…Ryoma-kun, what does it said?" She asked worriedly.

"He ate it all." He replied as he closed the door of their kitchen. "Come on let's go." He commanded as he opened the front door,

"Where?" She asked looking at him puzzled.

"Let's go out. We'll eat outside. There's no food in here." He replied.

"A-Alright," Sakuno responded a slight blush evident on her cheeks as the thought of Ryoma and her alone going out to eat.

"Let's go." He repeated as Sakuno froze on her place and not yet moving.

"Sorry," She mumbled as she step outside and he locked the door.

They walked in silence as they reached the main streets. They saw restaurants and food chains. They passed by at the Seigaku regular's favorite hanging place. It was a burger-slash-chain-slash-restaurant-slash-bowling place.

"Do you want to eat here?" He asked looking out for Sakuno.

"Y-Yeah it's okay." She replied.

They walked inside the place and the waiter escorted them to their seat. The waiter gave the menu to them and they started to study what food to order. Ryoma put down his menu and looked at Sakuno.

"Have you decided?" He asked.

"Uh… you see I don't have enough money" She replied quite embarrassed.

"Don't worry I'll be paying for you." He responded as he took the menu in her hand.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. So I'll order already." He replied as he faces the waiter. "We'll order two of your special burger meal and two chocolate parfait deluxe." He said to the waiter then faces Sakuno again.

"So is that okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah." Sakuno smiled.

The waiter then left and the two were just silently waiting.

000

"Ah men, I'm hungry." Eiji exclaimed as he stretched.

"Yeah me too." Fuji said.

"Bowling is tiring especially early in this morning." Momoshiro said as he joined the conversation.

"Yeah it will be a lot of fun if the others came as well." Eiji replied.

"So guys where do you want to eat?" Momoshiro asked as he looked at them.

Fuji and Eiji looked at each other and shrugged.

"Then let's eat at our favorite hanging place." Momoshiro exclaimed as he raised his hands.

"But Fuji I have a question. Why did we still travel early in the morning if we have our own bowling place in our hang out area?" Eiji asked scratching his head.

Fuji put his fingers under his chin. "Well it's nice travel a bit."

"Okay" Eiji replied.

They entered the burger chain-slash-restaurant-slash-bowling place and they seated as the waiter came to take their order.

"I'll take a cheese burger and fries." Eiji told the waiter.

"I'll have a veggie burger." Fuji said.

Meanwhile Momoshiro was staring to a very familiar couple in the place where they are eating. _It looks like ochibi and Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter. What are they doing here? No, they can't be Echizen told us that he's doing something today that's why he can't come to bowl with us? _Momoshiro thought.

"Momo, what happened to you?" Eiji asked.""

"I think I just saw Echizen and Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter here." He replied.

"No way!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Momo, what's your order he's waiting?" Fuji asked him.

"I'll take five cheeseburgers." Momoshiro replied eyes stuck on the couple he thought was their ochibi and Sakuno.

"He'll take five cheeseburgers please." Fuji told the waiter. "So what's up?" He asked looking at Momoshiro.

"Echizen and Ryuzaki are here. Just take a look at that couple eating special burger meal." Momoshiro replied.

"Fuji, you brought your Polaroid camera right?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah," He replied.

"We have some blackmail to do." Eiji said smiling sheepishly.

Fuji then handed Eiji his Polaroid camera as he started taking pictures. "But Momo how sure are you that he's ochibi and Ryuzaki-chan" Fuji asked.

"Just look Fuji-senpai, the waiter is bringing chocolate parfait deluxe. That is Echizen's favorite dessert and he always orders that whenever we hang out here. Have you forgotten about that?" He replied.

"Oh yeah, that's definitely ochibi and Ryuzaki-chan." Fuji exclaimed.

0000

"So do you like it?" Ryoma asked.

"Yeah, thanks Ryoma-kun." She replied as she smiled at Ryoma. Ryoma on the other hand just smirk a little.

"Let's go." Ryoma said.

Both of them walked in the aisle going out the place. They passed by a certain table where three people are dying out of curiosity.

"Just look at that! Echizen didn't even greet us." Momoshiro exclaimed as he stood up.

"Maybe he just didn't see us." Fuji explained.

"Maybe he and Ryuzaki-chan are really going out for real." Eiji said.

"Let's go and follow them." Momoshiro shouted as he started to walked out.

"I'm going there with you Momo." Eiji said.

"Wait! What about the food we ordered?" Fuji asked as he also stood up.

"Maybe we'll just take them out. Let's follow them."

The three of them soon started to stalked Ryoma and Sakuno. They followed them everywhere they go and just hide behind bushes or anything that they can make them out of sight. Soon they found themselves in the park.

000

Ryoma and Sakuno were just sitting in the bench in front of big water fountain. Sakuno was swaying her feet as the zephyrs blew her tendrils. They have been sitting there for hours watching the surroundings around them. Ryoma just stared at her with awe as the wind played with her hair.

"You know what? I'm glad that I got sick." Sakuno said out in the open as she looked at Ryoma and back to the kids feeding some birds in the middle of the park.

"Why would that be?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno then again looked at Ryoma and smiled a little. _He's interested? _She thought.

"I had a lot of time to bond with you. I was able to know your family, from your oyaji, to your mom, to your brother, your cousin and Karupin. And I was able to know the real you, the one who wasn't so silent, the one who cared a lot and the one who wasn't so naïve of all things." She sighed as she smiled to herself.

Ryoma was just looking at her hearing every word that came out of her mouth. He too was glad. He knew that he can't deny those things as a small smile crept onto his face. He then sighed. _But my real feelings are still hiding in a façade, a mask so thick that cannot be even shattered._

000

"What do you think they were talking about?" Momo asked.

"I don't know. We should have a brought a recorder as well." Eiji replied as they continue to prowl on Ryoma and Sakuno.

Both of them looked at Fuji who was eating his burger on the bench at the other side of where the sight of their entertainment was sitting.

"What?" Fuji asked.

"You were already eating?" Momo exclaimed.

"Yeah I've been hungry. Besides it's already afternoon you know. You two must have forgotten your hunger the moment we started spying on them." He replied as he took another bite of his veggie burger.

"Fuji-senpai, don't forget that I'm not yet eating my burgers. I still have five." Momoshiro said as he started to walk towards Fuji and grabbed the plastic bag in his hand where in the food they ordered was placed.

"Momo hush, we don't want to get busted as early as this. They're not yet doing anything so interesting yet." Eiji said as he ready the camera for anything if Ryoma started to do something interesting.

"Yeah fine." Momo plop down beside Eiji as he started to nibble on one of his hamburgers.

0000

Ryoma stood up stretching his arms as he faced Sakuno. "Let's go! Ryuzaki-sensei told me to take you home by afternoon." he said as he started walking.

"W-Wait Ryoma-kun," She exclaimed while running towards him. She suddenly felt disappointed. _So, I'm going home now. Maybe everything happened today was just a dream. When I wake up the next day everything will just be my fantasies and when I go back to school on Monday everything between us and everything happened today will just be in my memory. _She thought.

Then the both of them walked again in silence.

0000

"Momo, faster they're leaving already." Eiji scooted down and grabbed Momoshiro on his arms.

"Wait, I'm still so full." Momo whined as he held his stomach and tried to stand up.

"Come on, they're heading for Ryuzaki sensei's house now." Fuji pointed to the direction where the couple started to walk.

Soon Momo was able stand up after many failed attempts with the help of Eiji and Fuji. "Momo, next time don't eat a lot of food when we're doing such things like spying on Echizen alright!" Eiji commented.

0000

Ryoma and Sakuno soon arrived at Ryuzaki's place. Sakuno push the doorbell as she waited for someone to open the door.

"I think grandma is not yet here." She said.

Ryoma decided to sit down on the stairs going to their door as Sakuno plopped down beside him as she sighed.

"Let's wait for a while." Ryoma said blandly.

Sakuno then stood up. "Uhm…Ryoma-kun I think I'll go in now." She muttered. Ryoma then just looked at her and stood up. "I've found the keys you see and I have delayed many of your usual activities. Sorry about that okay." Sakuno said as she inserted the key to the door and the door clicked open.

She then entered her house and lean on the door. She sighed. "Ryoma-kun," She mumbled as she opened the door and found Ryoma still standing there his back facing her.

"R-Ryoma-kun, t-thank y-you for taking care of me." Sakuno said as she walked towards him and bowed. Ryoma just turned around and look at her. When Sakuno was about to walk away he grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her towards him. Sakuno blushed. "R-Ryoma-kun?" She mumbled.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ears.

"Ryoma-kun," Sakuno blushed as she felt his warm breath on her ears.

"I have ignored your feelings for years now. Maybe I just didn't how show it; I didn't know what to say either. But this time I won't disguise anymore."

Ryoma pulled away from the hug and started to lean in. Sakuno was just struck by his sudden actions as she felt his warm lips in hers. In was a short chaste kiss as light as feather. He then pulled away blushing, it was hard to hide his blush when he's not wearing his cap.

"Thank you, Ryoma-kun. Well I'll go inside now." Sakuno said blushing. "I-I'll see you Monday."

Ryoma blushed as well. "Nah, I'll see you tomorrow. Call me when Ryuzaki-sensei arrived."

"Yeah," She replied

Sakuno smiled at his statement and lean in to kiss his cheek. Ryoma then lifted his fingers and unconsciously touched his cheek where Sakuno kissed him.

She then started to walk away a big smile across her face. She opened the door and went inside. She sighed and giggled as she leaned in the door. She touched her lips. "Ryoma-kun," She whispered to herself.

0000

"Oh my God! It's true they're going out!" Momoshiro exclaimed. "Eiji have you captured the most interesting part?" Momoshiro added.

"Oh yeah you bet I did! Look! It's going out now." Eiji said as he grabbed the picture coming out of the camera.

"Hey don't you want to ask ochibi about that. He's walking towards us." Fuji said.

The three then stood up from their hiding place as Ryoma passed by.

"Oi, Momo-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai and Fuji-senpai what are you doing here?" Ryoma asked as the three suddenly appeared in front of him.

"We may asked you the same question ochibi." Momoshiro said his arms in front of his chest as he look at Ryoma with a glint on his eyes.

"Nothing, I just passed by." He replied.

"Yeah, Momo he just passed with Sakuno-chan." Eiji commented sarcastically.

Ryoma's eyes widen. "How did you know that she's with me?" He asked as he looked at Momo and Eiji. His eyes then narrowed when he saw a camera dangling on Eiji's neck.

"You see ochibi, we kind of stalked on you and Ryuzaki-chan when we saw you eating at our hanging out place we kind of got curious because you said you cannot come to bowl with us then we find you with Ryuzaki-chan. We wondered that's why you turned down our offer is that you're on a date with her." Fuji explained as he walks towards Ryoma and hang his arms around him.

"You followed me? And-" He was cut off when Eiji interrupted what he's going to say. "And look we captured you making out. Isn't this great?" He said as he smiled sheepishly and raised the picture in front of him.

"But Kikumaru-senpai there's nothing in there." Ryoma replied.

"Eiji you blow it first. The picture has not yet developed." Fuji commented while Momo started laughing hysterically.

Kikumaru then started blowing and shaking the picture. When he saw that the picture was already developing he raised it again in front of him. "There you see!" Eiji said proudly.

"Eiji-senpai, why did you-" He was again interrupted now by Momoshiro.

"So are you going to tell us something? You should not keep secrets from your senpais. That isn't fair you know."

"I don't have anything to tell you." Ryoma retorted as Fuji removed his arms on his shoulder and smiled. Ryoma then started walking away.

"You'll regret this ochibi!" Momoshiro shouted.

"Do whatever you want." He said.

"So what do you want to do?" Fuji asked Momoshiro and looked at Eiji as Echizen is already out of sight.

"Let's drop this by at their house and let his brother arrange this for us." Momo said.

"Yeah great idea Momo," Eiji agreed as he shared a high five with him.

0000

Ryoma arrived in front of his house; he opened the door and found Ryoga and his oyaji waiting for him. He looked at them quizzically and snorted.

"Where have you been? You're late." Ryoma looked at his oyaji as he asked him this question. _He was smiling? Now that's something new._ He thought. His gaze then landed on his brother who was also smirking.

"What's up?" Ryoma asked.

Ryoga raised the picture in front of him and laughed.

"Where'd you get that?" Ryoma asked as he tried to grab the picture from his hands but Ryoga tried to keep it to himself.

"Your friends drop this by a moment ago. Actually they just left the moment you arrived." Ryoga said smiling as Nanjiroh started walking away. "So they told me you didn't blurt out anything. How about telling your dear brother what happened, huh." He said as he put an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm not telling you anything. It's for me to know and for you to never find it out." He smirked. _Everybody seems to have a big deal about this. _He started walking away going up to his room. "Tell okaa-san I'm not going to eat dinner tonight." He then faces his brother.

"So, you're not going to tell me. You might as well find this picture on Seigaku High's newspaper Monday morning." He threatened.

"I'm not scared. Do what ever you pleased." He then entered his room.

"You thought I was joking. Dear brother you're never gotta live this down." Ryoga smiled to himself and started walking to the telephone. "Better call them up!"

00000

**Monday**

Ryoma arrived at their school as he saw many people out of their rooms each of them holding Seigaku's newspaper. He narrowed his eyes.

Sakuno on the other hand was mobbed with many people she herself even doesn't know.

"Is it true that Ryoma-kun's dating you?" One girl shrieked but Sakuno just narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah is it true?" Another one cried.

"How many times have you been going out" Someone cried.

Ryoma noticed that his girlfriend for about two days now we're mobbed. He decided to walk towards her as soon as Sakuno felt his presence she looked at him. "Ryoma-kun what's happening?"

"You see, after I took you home and we became together I bumped into Momo, Kikumaru and Fuji-senpai. They held a picture then told me to explain why I'm doing that. Since I'm kinda getting irritated I walk out. When I arrived home Ryoga has the same photo and told me to tell him, but I didn't. He threatened me that Monday, that photo will be found on our newspaper which I guess he really did." Ryoma replied.

As Ryoma finished explaining the whole thing to Sakuno he saw that another mobbed of two men were coming towards them. A Polaroid camera he knows too well that started the whole scenario in this school held by his acrobatic styled team mate and a digital camera held by Seigaku's powerhouse.

"Give way!" Momo yelled.

"Excuses!" Eiji shouted.

They arrived in front of Ryoma and Sakuno as the crowd give way to them. "So I guess your brother handled it well." Momoshiro said frankly with a sly smirk on his face. "So tell us, I mean the whole school." Eiji added.

Ryoma sighed and rolled his eyes. "What do you guys really want huh?"

Momoshiro and Eiji looked at each another and smiled sheepishly. "What's the real score between you and Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter?" Momoshiro asked looking at Ryoma square in the eyes.

"So, that is just what you want?" Ryoma looked at Sakuno and smiled. "Well we can't hide forever though." He said as he set his hand on her waist and lean in a little. Sakuno was taken aback by his sudden display of affection. He looked at Momo, "I guess that camera will be useful. Aim your camera you, idiot!"

He tightened his hands around Sakuno's waist and leaned his face closer, pressing his lips softly against her.

Momo and Eiji started to take a _lot_ of pictures while the school bodies started to squeal in delight.

Ryoma then pulled away from Sakuno. "So are all your questions answered?" He said as he grabbed Sakuno on her wrists and they started walking away.

"Ryoma-kun, you sure you did the right thing telling them about our relationship?" She asked as both of them stopped walking. Ryoma then looked at her and smiled. "Of course I did. If you love someone you must show it to everybody and not hide it, right." He replied. Sakuno smiled at him as she kissed him on his cheeks. "You're so sweet."

"I know. Besides it was never needed before." He then pulled Sakuno towards him and leaned his face closer. He pressed his lips softly then pulled away.

"Come on, class is about to start." Ryoma said.

"Yeah," Sakuno replied. The couples then started to walk hand in hand towards their classroom.

On tennis practice, Ryoma was still being pestered by his team mates especially Momo and Eiji who was showing the pictures they have taken to the whole tennis club members. When he arrived home, Ryoga kept asking him what is it like kissing someone. Ryoma then concluded that Ryoga, his brother had turned into Nanjiroh junior. And everything started from a simple fever.

-the end-


End file.
